


Mas, Ahn.

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: HABEDE SARAH, JANGAN MUNTAH YA SAR, M/M, grp, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: "OKE MAS FINE."
  #1003UntukSarah





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah Amalia Cahyani Yusup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarah+Amalia+Cahyani+Yusup).



> vocaloid (c) yamaha corporation
> 
> sy cuma nistain doang

## #3 

* * *

 

“Mas.”

“Ya, Dek.”

“…”

“Dek?”

“Ya, Mas.”

“…”

“Mas.”

“Ya, Dek.”

“…”

“Dek?”

“Ya, Mas.”

“…”

“Ma—”

“DEK LUI PLIS KALAU GAJE MULU MAS SERANG.”

“Serang, Mas.”

“…”

“Mas.”

“Ya, Dek.”

“Mas.”

“…”

“Mas Taito.”

“APA.”

“Katanya mau serang.”

“GA.”

“Mas.”

“BHAY.”

“…”

“Untung imut kamu, Dek.”

“Terus kenapa kalau aku imut.”

“Bisa Mas serang.”

“Oh.”

“Oh doang.”

“MAUNYA APA MAS OKE FINE LUI SALAH MULU DI MATA MAS.”

“Dek.”

“FINE.”

“Dek.”

“FINE MAS. LUI PERGI.”

“KOK MALAH DEK LUI YANG NGAMBEK.”

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

## #2

* * *

 

“Mas.”

“Apa.”

“Udah lama kita ga anuanu.”

“APA DEK.”

“Mas jorok.”

“...”

“Bajigurnya nyembur.”

“…”

“Jadi, Mas, kapan kita anuanu lagi Lui udah ga sabar engen di atas tuh lihat Lui udah tumbuh jakun coba pegang.”

“…”

“Ada kan, Mas.”

“Ga, Dek.”

“O-oh gada ya.”

“Iya.”

“Mas, anuanu.”

“DEK GAUSAH NGEWINK. TOLONG KONDISIKAN.”

“…”

“Anuanu apa Dek.”

“Grepe toples nastar.”

“…”

“…”

“Oh toples.”

“Iya.”

“S-nya satu ya, Dek.”

“Kalau dua kenapa Mas.”

“Jadi topless.”

“Kalau tiga?”

“Toplesss.”

“Empat?”

“Toplessss.”

“Coba sebelas deh, Mas.”

“Toplesssssssssss.”

“Lucu ya.”

“Iya kayak Dek Lui.”

“Ih jadi malu.”

“Alay, Dek.”

“LUI ALAY OKE FINE.”

“LAH.”

.

.

.

* * *

 

## #3

* * *

 

“Mas, ahn.”

“Ena kan.”

“Iya Mas padahal dari dulu gini aja.”

“Tapi yang dulu juga kan Dek Lui suka.”

“Suka semuanya asal ena—AHN.”

“…”

“HMMMMM.”

“…”

“ENA BANGET INI.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“AAAAAAHN.”

“…”

“HNGH AAAHN AA—”

“DEK JANGAN ALAY NAPA.”

“Kan ena, Mas.”

“Ta-tapi kan kamu cuma lagi makan kastengel.”

“Tapi ini ena banget, Mas. Lebih ena dari yang dulu.”

“Dulu nastar.”

“Lebih suka ini dari nastar, Mas—AHN KASTENGELNYA ENA.”

“UDAH DEK.”

“APA MAS OKE FINE KITA UDAHAN.”

“BUNUH MAS DI EMPANG DEK.”

.

.

.

* * *

-00-

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HBD SARAH HUHAHUHAHUHA KADONYA MAAP CUMA GINIAN DIALOG DOANG PULA ISINYA SAMPAH SEMUA KMPRT TAYLUY MAKIN BULIABLE DI JARIKU HUHA HUHA HUHA MAAP SI HUHA IKUT RUSUH NGETIK MAKANYA HUHA HUHA HUHA GITU  
> OQ  
> INTINYA  
> HABEDE SARAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> btw aku gatau username ao3 qm apa jadi belum ditag ini hueeeeeeee


End file.
